All The Lonely People
by brenomoreira
Summary: O tempo prega peças e o destino compartilha desse mesmo gosto, apenas uma garota, apenas mais um coração, solidão? Complexo... Tão próximos e tão distantes. Depois de tantos anos, a mesma história se repete.


Sorri momentaneamente enquanto sentia o cheiro adocicado de seu perfume invadir a sala. Tão inocentemente lembrei-me de quando nos conhecemos. Um bar imundo. Uma batida policial. Uma nova agente e um velho e amargo investigador. [b] – Eu odeio cigarros, já disse isso. [/b] Disse ela enquanto me fuzilava com seus olhos. Não me sentia nem um pouco constrangido, ou mesmo, coagido com aquele olhar. [b] – Eu sei, mas isso não quer dizer que eu não possa fumar. [/b] Dei uma tragada rápida sorrindo com minha boa índole enquanto seus sapatos faziam um irritante "clec, clec" no piso de madeira. [b] – Enquanto estiver aqui... [/b] Arrancou o cigarro de minha boca com voracidade impedindo que pudesse se quer relutar.

[b] – [...] Você faz o que eu mando, depois, se quiser, morra de câncer. [/b] Olhei-a com desdém. Suas unhas pintadas com uma chamativa cor vermelha correram sobre os papéis que estavam na mesa e de lá arrancaram uma pasta, machada de café. Uma mancha perfeita, do copo de sempre, meu copo. [b] – Você olhou isso? Você se esqueceu de que trabalha aqui?[/b] Estava irritada e com certeza muito mais bela, ela simplesmente tinha isso. Quando franzia o cenho e rangia os dentes ficava mais encantadora que o normal... Por isso, não me incomodava nem um pouco em fazê-la se irritar várias vezes ao dia. Uma aposta que fazia comigo mesmo todas as vezes que me levantava para trabalhar... [i] – Como irá tirar a Srta. Emilly do sério? Será que consegue?[/i] Todas as vezes consegui e foi fácil.

Semana passada, o Exercito da boa Vontade passou horas na porta da delegacia esperando a doação que tinha prometido, mas que estava em nome do departamento. Alguns meses atrás as escutas no telefone de seu "novo" namorado, que só provaram que ele estava tendo um caso com um professor de literatura, e ontem a minha cartada de mestre, colocar nossos nomes à disposição para Hora Extra. Estava funcionando. [b] – Por que você fez isso Benjamin? Droga, você me odeia?[/b] Disse jogando os papéis novamente sobre a mesa. [b] É isso? Você quer que eu peça demissão? Droga, eu peço, eu realmente peço se quiser![/b] Segurei suas mãos rapidamente antes que pudesse escapar. [b] – Você acha que é isso que quero? Realmente? [/b] Empurrei a cadeira para trás da mesa, antes que pudesse se quer cogitar em soltá-la e me levantei, ficando frente a frente.

[b] – Você acha que eu quero que você vá? Não. Eu quero te fazer ficar irada. [/b] Gargalhei sem controle enquanto senti suas mãos escaparem furiosas das minhas. [b] – Babaca! Maldito dia que aceitei trabalhar com você! Maldita Operação! Maldito Bar! Maldito ego inflado! Por que não pode ser normal? Por que não pode ser como todos? [/b] Gritava descontrolada enquanto andava pela sala balançando os braços, escutei tão salientemente cada palavra que se quer fizeram sentido. [b] – Sabe por que? Por que me odiaria se fosse assim. Admita Srta. Emilly, você me ama![/b] Novamente me permiti gargalhar enquanto me recostava na mesa. Antes que pudesse respirar senti o peso de sua mão sobre meu rosto, estava queimando... [b] – OUCH! Não precisa demonstrar com tanta força [/b] Coloquei a mão sobre o lugar ainda sorrindo.

[b] – Está vendo? Era pra você ter me mandado ir pro inferno! Era pra você ter me despedido agora! Mas não! Adora rir de mim. Odeio seus joguinhos, sua insegurança! [/b] Continuava caminhando pela sala, não olhando em meus olhos se quer uma vez. [b] – Insegurança? Eu sou muito seguro de que você me ama... [/b] Ri novamente esperando mais um tapa, desviei de forma idiota em vão, ela estava na porta da sala quando abri os olhos... [b] – Onde você vai?[/b] Não estava sorrindo, eu tinha exagerado? Ela não... [b] – Eu me demito Benjamin, EU ME D-E-M-I-T-O! [/b] Soletrou enquanto eu não conseguia expressar nenhuma reação. Estava apático e totalmente nulo... Nunca havia pensado nessa opção, que ela poderia me deixar, que ela poderia se demitir... [b] – Espera![/b] Gritei enquanto a via saindo pela porta. [b] – BURRO! BASTARDO! [/b] Joguei a caneca contra a parede enquanto me via irritado pela primeira vez em meses. Minha consciência me mandava correr atrás dela como uma daquelas cenas de cinema, mas o ego me obrigou a ignorar tudo, a pensar que ela voltaria...

Um, dois... Três meses e ela se quer telefonava. O RH já havia me dito que ela não havia deixado a demissão por escrito ou pego suas coisas. Eu esperava todas as manhãs que ela voltasse e eu pudesse pedir desculpas... Esperava, mas não poderia esperar mais, precisava olhar em seus olhos. Girei a pequena roda que empilhava cartões e encontrei seu endereço. Flores, chocolates? [i] Bem, amigo você está desesperado... Leve ambos. [/i] Passei em uma daquelas lojas de postos de gasolina enquanto abastecia e comprei, uma barra de chocolate e de seu jardim, arranquei algumas coisas estranhas que pareciam ser petúnias.

Apertei a campainha e ela atendeu, estava pálida, estava com uma cara de medo e dor. [b] – Posso entrar? [/b] Sorri cordialmente como nunca havia feito... Dizem que quando você está próximo de perder uma coisa que ama você luta por ela... Era a hora da luta, está pronto Centurião? [b] – Nã-não... Es-est-estou ocupa-ocupada. [/b] Ela soluçava entre as falas e gaguejava... Percebi em seus olhos bolsas que deixariam com inveja qualquer dona de casa... Ela havia chorado... [b] – Me desculpe. Eu sei que eu errei, mas você também...[b] Tentei falar, mas fui imediatamente cortado por duas duras palavras. [b] – V-vá em-embora...[/b] Não era a garota sorridente que havia conhecido... Não era por quem havia me apaixonado... Decidi ir e esquecer tudo, mas antes, meus olhos me obrigaram a ver marcas roxas em seu pescoço. Seu lábio estava cortado. [i] Imbecil! [/i] Arranquei a arma do suporte e empurrei a porta. Ele estava com uma arma em sua cabeça. Seu "novo" namorado...Seu maldito "novo"namorado estava prendendo-a.

[b] – Mas que inferno é esse? Vá embora daqui, deixe ela em paz e eu juro que não estouro sua cabeça! [/b] Apontei a arma com fúria para sua cabeça, mas antes que pudesse puxar o gatilho ele atirou. Minha Emilly caiu no chão, com os olhos abertos. Apertei o gatilho como se não existisse barreiras. Descarreguei minha munição em corpo e corri. Corri para abraçar-lhe, proteger-lhe... Pedir desculpas, mas ela já não estava lá para me ouvir... Senti um aperto no peito e havia sangue... Pude ver a arma do ex apontada para mim... Ele sorria. Senti frio e pude lhe abraçar como nunca... Estávamos juntos.

- idk, david está me odiando agora.


End file.
